Naruto: The Samurai Saga
by Captain Indecisive
Summary: The samurai take over the ninja world. Will Naruto and his friends be able to stop them? Slight NarutoxSakura


Naruto: The Samurai Saga 

Naruto: The Samurai Saga  
>Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the floor of the forest as rays of sunshine filled the trees. Sweat pouring down his face he began to exercise once more. Just as he was finishing up his exercise the trees rustled as two hooded figures came out of the trees kunai ready.

"_Oh god not again" thought Naruto angry at the samurai ruining his training session. "_Naruto come here" whispered a voice. "Yaaaagh!" screamed Naruto but he was cut short by a hand covering his mouth. "Keep quite you baka!" said Sasuke. 

"Oh it's you Sasuke," said Naruto Sighing in relief. "Listen this place isn't safe anymore, the samurai have come and infiltrated it they're probably already searching for unwanted ninja's," said Sasuke. "Ok I'm coming," replied Naruto jumping into the tree's

There was a swoosh and Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree until he reached a small looking trench which he jumped on top of and waited for Naruto to land. Finally when Naruto landed he stared at Sasuke looking slightly confused. _"Uchiha"_ spoke Sasuke quietly. The trench suddenly opened and Sasuke walked in followed quickly by Naruto.

So you've changed bases," said Naruto guessingly. "Yes" replied Sasuke walking down a long corridor. The samurai came in with a surprise attack at our old base, luckily we escaped before they could do too much damage to us. "Oh…" said Naruto. So, what now? "I want you to meat some new members," said Sasuke as he called out for them to come out.

In front of me were Sakura, Hinata, and two others. "So who are these people," said Naruto pointing at the two

"This is Jugo," said Sasuke pulling a person the size of a bull towards me. Next he grabbed a girl with red hair and she walked towards me. So Sasuke, is that your girlfriend Karin? Both Karin and Sasuke blushed as Sakura and Hinata both had giggle fits until they went to another room. _"Shut up Naruto," whispered Sasuke as he jabbed Naruto in the ribs.___

Well here is your room," said Sasuke slightly flustered by the event that had happened earlier. Thanks. "Well I guess I'll leave you be," said Sasuke as he walked out the door.

Naruto unpacked his things pausing as he saw an old picture partly eroded from the rain. It was a picture of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a great place while it lasted, but the samurai ruined it! "_They tend to ruin everything," thought Naruto._ The samurai ruined everything! I'll make them pay! Naruto punched and kicked at the air trying to wipe away the memories.

Stupid Samurai ruining my life! "I'll teach them a lesson," said Naruto as he began training. As the training got more intense he took his sweaty shirt off and threw it across the room. "Naruto are you-" began Sakura until she looked at Naruto's bare chest quickly looking away.-Naruto looked down and saw -he had no shirt on and quickly reached to grab it but saw it was across the room. "No I'm not!" replied Naruto answering her question from before. Those stupid samurai ruined my life! 

There was along pause between those words and Sakura decided to break the silence and began talking. I know Naruto, It's been hard for all of us.

That's why we're doing this to help you, to help everyone. I know Sakura Thank you. Sakura. "What Naruto," asked Sakura. I love you. As soon as Naruto said that Sakura smile widened. Naruto then pulled her closer and kissed her gently across the lips. The rest of the night was spent in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep.

Good morning Sakura. Naruto rolled around but there was not a sound in the room. Anybody home? Oh there's a note from Sakura.  
><em>break<em>  
><em>Dear Naruto, Me and the team have gone out on a mission. There is some ramen cooked and on the table. We are going to be at an island just off the land hidden in the grass. We have a list of things we need you to do it is on the bulletin board. Don't, by any means come after us!<em>__

_Sincerely yours,___

_Sakura_ __

"Ok so I'm here and I'm supposed to be there," said Naruto holding the map. Your holding the map upside down Baka" said someone behind him. Oh than- Yaaa! "Stay down!" Yelled the Samurai as he kicked me and darkness clouded my eyes. 

Ughhh. What happened? Where am I? Hey you let me out!" screamed Naruto as he banged against the wall. RASENGAN! A dent appeared in the wall. RASENGAN! A bigger dent appeared. RAASSEENNGGAANN! The wall exploded as red alarms flashed and groups of samurai ran through the halls. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! As groups of clones fought back the samurai Naruto ran trying to find and exit. "There it is!" screamed Naruto running towards it. "Not on my watch!" Naruto span around just to the samurai that he had faced of at the beginning of the war.

_It was a beautiful spring day birds fluttering silently from tree to tree. Little did Naruto know things were about to change. Out of the trees a dark figure arose all birds fell silent and Naruto looked around to see what happened. As soon as he did he was knocked to the ground blood oozing off his arm. He grabbed his kunai prepared to fight back but the hooded figure was to fast, he grabbed Naruto by the throat and threw him on his back.___

_Naruto woke up his head throbbing with pain and on the ground of a jail cell. He tried every means he knew to get out of the cell but it did nothing. He was in there for week's maybe months he had lost count of time. At that time he had given up hope but then he heard a whisper from behind him he had been given special walkie talkies by the team. 'Naruto, we are on are way," said Hinata from the walkie talkie._

___Later he had escaped with the help of his team._

__

I know you, your that samurai that locked me up! MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! As clones of Naruto erupted through the sky Naruto launched at the samurai kunai in his hand. As the two blades collided, samurai came and surrounded Naruto some fighting off his clones. _Think, think! I got it! The walkie talkies! "_Everyone I need backup!" said Naruto as he grabbed the walkie talkies out of his bag. We're on our way Naruto. 

There was a flash and five members appeared out of thin air. One by one the samurai fell until it was Naruto and his enemy. The jumped at each other sparks flying everywhere. Blades and jutsu clashed until they both grew tired. Naruto knew had one last try, he screamed Uchiha and Everything happened in a blur. Naruto launched at the samurai with a rasengan, Sasuke shot a barrage of fire balls at the air, Hinata formed a powerful shield around everyone, and Sakura hit the fire ball sat the samurai.

In one big thud the samurai fell to the ground. The five jumped through the air and went back to there base. Naruto waited in the meeting room to be lectured by the others but his surprise they just left.

Sakura came into Naruto's room later that day and began to speak. "Naruto, you know you could've gotten yourself killed," said Sakura with a serious expression across his face.

I know but I was going to help you. It wasn't my plan to get trapped. "I know Naruto but you need to be more careful" said Sakura. "I know exactly what I'm doing," said Naruto slightly angered by the lack of trust Sakura had for him. "I really hope you do Naruto," said Sakura tears in her eyes. Come on! With that Sakura slammed the door and Naruto sat there wondering what he did wrong. 


End file.
